Allen's Twin Sister REVISED
by hhoosiergirl13
Summary: Allen's long lost twin sister has a secret. Will it be the destruction of the Black Order or The Noah Clan? Allen's Twins Sister and been revised! Please Enjoy *smiles*


Chapter 1-

Author's Note: I got sick of it. I've been having a terrible writer's block and this story has gotten the worst of it. I decided to re-write it. It needed more too it. The story line is going to be pretty much the same as I was planning for the original but this will be better written. It will! the first one kinda sucked in my opinion. If you liked the old one, I hope you will like this one too... hopefully more than the last one. This one will be in first person in Alice and Allen's view. The fight scenes will be in third person. I might add some Laven to this story. It need some fluff. Alice will be paired with someone, who I have no idea. I might make a new character. I love making new characters! Allen has Crown Clown and Daisya is alive in this story. Ok, enough rambling... On with the revised version of Allen's Twin Sister. Enjoy :)

Key:_ FLASHBACKS/ __**NIGHTMARES OR DREAMS**_

_ Allen and Alice Walker were told to feed the animals. That was when the 8 year old twins meet Klaud and were separated for what seemed like forever. She was helping one of the trainers train a monkey named Bobo. Allen and Alice walked in carrying bags of food and hay for the elephants. Alice slipped on something and spilled the food she was carrying all over her and the floor. Allen just looked at her and laughed._

_ "Brother! That's not nice! Stop laughing at me!" Alice yelled at Allen. She was crying by now and Allen whipped a tear from his eye and went to help the young girl up when the mysterious animal trainer got there first._

_ "What's your name young lady?" Klaud said kneeling down in front of the still crying girl._

_ "Alice." She said through her sobs._

_ "Alice, Have you heard of Innocence?" Klaud asked Alice. The girl gave Klaud a look of confusion and shook her head no. Klaud pulled out a glowing green orb like thing. "This is Innocence. It is very important to this world and its protection. Can you answer another question, Alice?" Alice nodded her head yes. "How would you like to be an Exorcist?" Klaud asked the girl._

_ "What is an Exorcist?" The girl who had finally stopped crying. "How are they important?"_

_ "You ask about as many questions as I do young lady." Klaud said with a smile and a laugh. "They fight demons to protect people like you and your brother. Without Exorcists, this world would be a very bad place to live and many people would get hurt. You are very special. You are an accommodater of this Innocence in my hand. Do you want to protect your loved ones?" Klaud finished._

_ Alice looked at her brother who's face was very serious all of the sudden. He looked at her and finally spoke. "You should go sister. I want the best for you and If going away is what gives you your best opportunities then go. Become an Exorcist." Alice looked at her brother who was now smiling. She looked at Klaud and nodded her head._

_ "_I can't believe Komui!" I yelled. I'm gonna kill that man. What goes through his mind besides his dear sweet Lenalee? I growl. I never get time to just sleep anymore. Always on mission after mission. I haven't even meet half the exorcists here! I was looking forward to it too. Lenalee said he was really great. That statement was spoken a year ago.

I get to the door of Komui's office and take a deep breath. I activate my Innocence on my left arm. You know, for emphasis. My arm starts to glow a green color and I can feel the raw power running through my veins.

I have all this power at my reach, but I still haven't gotten it out of it's raw form. Master Klaud always told me I was special, and not just because I'm a parasite type, which is very rare. I form my now white mummy-like clawed hand into a fist and smirk. This is going to be fun. I punch the door with my fist and it goes flying across the room, almost hitting Komui. Damn, I wish it had. He just stood there stunned.

"Damn you Komui." I yell shaking my fist angerly at the stunned man across the room. He regained his composure and looked at the white haired girl almost smiling.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked.

"What the hell's wrong you ask? What the hell isn't wrong? I'm constantly sent on mission after mission! I haven't even had the chance to sleep in my bed here yet!" I yell walking over to him dangerously. He puts his hand up like they would defend him from my rage.

"Calm down, Alice. We can work this out without violence."

"Like hell we can, and never tell a girl to calm down it just makes her more pissed off!" I yell again. "I haven't meet half the people here. The only people I know are you and Lenalee. I haven't meet most of the Exorcists. I'm constantly working!" I am face to face with him by now.

"If you wanted a break you could have just told me." I stop. I start to sputter random words at the shock. I manage to get out one word.

"What?" I say he nods.

"You could have just told me. You acted like you never minded the extra work so I thought you were fine with it." I take a moment to comprehend what he just said. I shot a glare at him.

"Damn you Komui." I sneer backing away from him. I deactivate my Innocence.

"Alice, have you even had the grand tour yet?" I shake my head no.

"I was sent off to help the finders find their way to the headquarters right after I got here remember?"

"Yes, I remember. How about Lenalee gives you the tour?" I nod enthusiastically. "Lenalee" He calls. The girl, who I didn't even notice was in the room, looked up from what she was doing and smiles.

"I would be happy to give her the tour. Come on Alice." She says. I smile too. We walk out into the main hallway and I get a good look around. I know where Komui's office is and have a general Idea of where my room is. It's two floor above where Komui's office is.

The tour was pretty quick. I got to see where the cafeteria, the training hall, and the storage room are. I also got too meet some of the other Exorcists. That was interesting.

"Alice, this is Arystar Krory the Third," She said pointing to a middle aged man with short black hair with a white tuft of it covering his face somewhat, "this is Miranda Lotto," she indicated a timid looking woman that had dark black circles under her eyes. Took me a minute to realize it was makeup and another to ask myself why she would wear it like that, "and this is Daisya Berry." She said indicating a guy with what looked like a jester hat on and purple makeup running down his eyes.

"Nice too meet you guys. I wish I got to meet you sooner." I say waving with a small smile on my face. Daisya got up from his seat in the cafeteria and inspected me.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked inspecting my left hand. "Where have I seen this before?" He mumbled to himself. I jerked my hand away.

"Have you heard of personal space?" I ask him. Pulling my hand up to my chest. Lenalee can to my rescue.

"You haven't met her because brother always had her on some sort of mission. She actually has been here about two years." I hear Miranda gasp and the other two look at me with shock.

"What? I can't help it Komui thinks I'm a freaking robot." I grumble.

"Let's see how these past two year have been for you Alice?" I hear Daisya say. I look at him confused. "Me. You. Two o' Clock. Training Room. You're going down." I give him a smirk.

"You. Are. On. Jester Boy." I love smack talk. He glares at me and punches his hand with his fist.

"Starting the smack talk early aren't 'cha. Well two can play at that game, ummmm, Snow Fairy." I glare at him.

"Snow Fairy, Jester Boy? You need help. Mental help, and after I' m done with you, Medical help." The boy was furious by now. He glared at me and I smirked back.

"Pretty damn confident for a snow fairy." He retorts.

"2 o' clock. Don't chicken out on me." I say walking away. Lenalee catches up with me.

"Are you sure you can beat him? His Innocence is pretty strong." She says. I stop waling and look at her.

"What is his Innocence anyway?" I ask. She sweat drops. "What?"

"You are going to fight him and you don't even know what you are up against."

"Yep!" I say giving her a big smile and thumbs up. She sighs.

"Its the bell on his hat. It's called Charity Bell." I ponder the information. What could a bell do besides annoy the hell out of me?

"Not too worried." I say shrugging it off.

_**2 o' clock. Training Room**_

I walk into the training room. I see Daisya making punches at the air while Krory, Miranda, Lenalee, and an unknown red head are sweat dropping at him. Lenalee catches sight of me and runs over, dragging the red head with her.

"Alice!" She slows down when she gets over to me and the boy breaks loose from her grasp and rubs his wrist.

"That hurt." He whines. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I notice he has an eye patch on his right eye. "Allen? When did your hair get so long?" He asks. Lenalee hits him.

"This is Alice, not Allen. Allen hasn't gotten back from his mission yet." Alice stare in shock. Allen? Allen was here, at the order, he was an Exorcists too? Since when. Lenalee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Alice are you alright? You didn't know Allen was an Exorcist?" I shake my head no, not being able to find my voice. "You will see him soon. He is on a mission with Kanda now. Should be back any day now." She says.

"So you're the twin sister he's been talking about. He always like, 'I need to find her.' and stuff like that. You know you are really pretty." I blush.

"S-Shut up." I stammer and glare at him.

"You're nothing like Allen." He states.

"How is he anyway? Last time I say him we were eight." I ask.

"Just fine." He shrugs.

"Hey!" I look at see Daisya standing there. "Are we going to battle or not?" I nod.

"Of coarse." We take our positions one either side of the giant room. Lavi is standing in the middle with a an orange scarf in his hand.

"Alright. Not face shots. Can't have Alice losing any of her beauty." I glare at him. "Three." I take a battle stance. "Two" My arm is engulfed in the green light. "One." The battle commences.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Daisya's Charity Bell is kicked in Alice's general direction. She dodges it easily. The bell makes a sharp turn and hits her in her back. She face plants the ground and growls.

"That all you got Snow Fairy." Daisya laughs. Alice recovers quickly and attacks Daisya head on. She knocks him to the ground and hold him down with her clawed hand. "Charity Bell." Daisya mumbles. Alice hears something to her left and looks just in time to see charity bell coming her way. The bell hits her in the side and knocks her into the wall. The onlookers scramble away and find a safe spot by the door.

"Dammit." Alice mumbles. She get out of the crater in the wall. She looks up and see Charity Bell flying in for another attack. She has no time to dodge so she catches it with her left hand. The onlookers and Daisya look at her in shock.

"What the hell?" Daisya yells. Alice smirks and winds up like a baseball player would.

"Batter Up!" Alice yells. She trows the 'pitch' and it hits Daisya in the stomach. Alice could her him groan from the other side of the room. "Strike three, and you're out." Alice says triumphantly.

"It's not over yet." Daisya says. He crawls out of the other crater. "I don't go down that easily." He throws charity bell in the air and kicks it again. Alice dodges it and goes in for a direct hit. He dodges it easily.

Meanwhile while the two fought, a surprise guest walked in. Krory, Miranda, Lenalee, and Lavi were so absorbed in the fight they didn't notice them walk in until one of them spoke up.

"Who's fighting?" Allen asked Lavi. Lavi turned to look at him with an excited look on his face.

"Alice and Daisya." Lavi said.

"Alice?" Allen asked then he saw the girl coming out of the smoke that had risen during their short conversation. Her snow white hair caught his eye first. She was too far away now, but he was sure she had a matching red scar down her left cheek. He Innocence was almost like his old one. If that wasn't enough proof then what it? Said girl was blown into the wall closest to them.

"Had enough, Alice?" Daisya said.

"Not until you're on the ground bleeding." She retorts. Allen was kinda taken a back by his sister's comment, but was almost proud that she wouldn't give up so easily. Especially to Daisya. The girl was now charging at the cocky jester who was winding up for another kick. Daisya kick Charity Bell and Alice charged at it. There was smoke and no movement coming from Daisya. He then smirked and started to jump up and down.

"I won you snow fairy!" He yelled pointing to the rising smoke. Alice's white claw burst out of the smoke and grabbed Daisya pulling him into the cloud. There was sounds of pained cries and a "Have mercy!" and an "Uncle, Uncle!"coming from Daisya and he was thrown into one of the craters on the wall making it deeper. The smoke fell and Alice was seen smiling in victory.

"Who's the fairy now, jester boy?" Alice said. Lavi then proceeded to run over to her and tackle her to the ground. "What the hell? Lavi get off of me!" She yelled. Lavi smirked at her and got off of her.

"There is someone here to see you." Lavi stated. Pointing behind him. Alice looked around him and gasped.

_**Alice's POV**_

Allen was standing on the other side of the room. Allen was here. He was here. At the order. When did he get here? Where was he these past seven years? What had he been doing? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"A-Allen?" I managed to chock out. He walked over to me and I fell to my knees. He knelt down in front of me. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said. I tackled him into a hug. He hugged back without hesitation. "I missed you." I began to cry harder.

"I missed you too." That was all I could get out. This sweet brother-sister moment was ruined by the jester boy himself.

"Dammit! I want a rematch!" he yelled. I guess he say me and Allen because he then said, "I knew I knew that arm from somewhere." We parted our hug and I walked over to Daisya.

"Hey Daisya." I said sweetly. He turned to look at me. "Shut the hell up!" I yelled activated my Innocence and hitting him back into the crater. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

I could hear Allen mumble "she's almost as bad as Kanda" I deactivated my Innocence and whipped my hand on my pants.

"Now that that is over with, I need some food." I say I then heard someone else's stomach growl loudly. Everyone turned and looked at Allen. He blushed.

"What? I can't help it." He said.

"Well, let's get some food. I have yet to try Jeryy's cooking." I said walking over to the door. I stopped and turned around. "Ummm, Where is the cafeteria again?" I asked. Lenalee and the other walked up to me and lead the way. Krory and Miranda went off to their rooms to get some sleep and the rest of us walked to the cafeteria.

"How was training with Klaud?" Allen asked suddenly. Lavi and Lenalee stopped and turned around.

"You're Klaud's apprentice?" They both asked. Alice nodded.

"She has said a lot of things about you." Lenalee said.

"Like what?" Master Nine had talked about me. I hope it's good. Lavi and Lenalee looked kinda nervous.

"Ummm, She said you went to jail twice, destroyed in Japan, and have gone on multiple angry rages, which is why that town doesn't exist anymore." Lavi laughed nervously and Allen had been staring at me wide eyed.

"What? I didn't know that man was a cop. He looked like an easy target. As for the town, it was full of akuma. The mayor wouldn't let me and Klaud help so I destroyed all of them. What else was I supposed to do? Let them die?" I said crossing my arms. None of that was my fault... entirely.

"What did you do to the cop?" Allen asked.

"He asked for a game of poker and I got at least 500 out of him before he arrested me." I then say Allen's whole demeanor change. He now looked like the reincarnation of the devil.

"Don't you love that feeling? Getting money out of somebody like that." He then laughed evilly. I smirked.

"Of coarse... just not when that person is a cop." I laughed evilly. Lenalee and Lavi looked like they just saw the devil... well Allen did look like the devil... horns included.

"What about the second time?" I then frowned and a dark aura came around me.

"It was the same cop I conned before. I did it again." I sat on the floor in the fetal position and Lavi and Allen then decided to laugh at me. "What! He had on a different disguise." I then got up and growled at them when they refused to stop laughing. "Do you want to end up like Daisya?" I growled they stopped and looked like scared puppies. I smirked. "That's better."

We started walking again and I could hear Lavi telling Allen "She's the devil" and I heard Allen agreeing. We walked into the crowded cafeteria and went up to the window.

"Hey Cutie, How did the mission go?" Jeryy asked Allen.

"It went fine." Allen then told Jeryy the long list of food and got it in no time. "Oh can you make it for two." Allen said making my presence known to the chef.

"Oh, She's so cute!" Jeryy yelled. "I think you're title of cutie has been replace Allen." He went inside the kitchen and got it back in no time at all.

"Thanks Jeryy." I said walking away. We found and empty table and chowed down. His plate was gone before I could even blink.

"As I was saying before the whole arrested thing happened in the hallway. How was your training with Klaud?" Allen asked me.

"I wasn't fun. The first few years I was sitting at a desk learning basic stuff like math and reading. Then after this happened," I said indicating my left eye. "I started training." Allen looked really depressed all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"This eye has saved so many live. Like those in that town. Don't worry about it." I said. He looked up and smiled. "So, where have you been these past few years?" I asked him. He gave me a look of almost fear.

"Training with Master Cross." Allen shivered.

"As in Cross Marian?" He nodded.

"Sadly."

"Klaud told me about him. Never a nice word about him. I feel sorry for ya."

"The training wasn't bad. It was his ability to manage money."

"He has none right?"

"Yes, That's how I learned to gamble." He then got that devil look.

"Don't go there Allen." I said her then snapped out of it.

"Sorry."

"No problem." I then got an idea. "How about we play a few rounds? Winner gets a cheesecake." He then went devil again and nodded.

"You're on."


End file.
